Addition
by extafoxzee
Summary: L needs assistance, so he calls...His last letter? Who is this strange girl and her twin brother? how will the taskforce react to the new additions? R&R rated M for later chapters and bad language. OCs, and a little OOC.


L sighed, He'd been doing that a lot lately. He couldn't find any leads and it angered him that he has had no success in proving Yagami, either.

He knew he needed to call someone from the wammy house..He just wasn't sure who. He was sure Mello and Near, or even BB would help. He didn't want to reveal them to Light though. He didn't really want Light to know about the wammy house just yet. L sighed once more and stared at the phone, going through his contacts and glared. He knew who he needed to get.

He dialed quickly, eyes wide from the realization that the person had a ringback tone and rolled his eyes.

_Is it simple enough for you, and everybody to understand that you are still followin' me?_

_Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand that you are still...still..._

_Is it simple enough for you, and everybody to understand that you are still followin' me?_

_Is it simple enough for you and everybody to understand that you are still...still..._

_Should I talk slower like you're a retard?_

_Should I talk slower like you're retarded?_

_You think, think you're dumb_

_I think you're smart_

_No, wait, I lied_

_I think you're dumb_

_They think you're dumb_

_I think you're smart_

_No, wait, I lied_

_I think you're dumb_

_Get it?_

_Get it?_

_Get it?_

_You just don't get it!_

_Get it?_

_Get it?_

_Get it?_

_You stupid motherfucker_

_You stupid motherfucker_

_You stupid motherfuck...er_

_You stupid_

L's eyes widen at the vulgar language, but quickly composed himself.

"Hello?" a small cute voice was heard

"Yes, This is L..It would seem that I need your assistance."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ryuzaki?"

L looked at Light, his thumb resting on his bottom lip, "Yes Raito-Kun?"

Light smiled, much like a friend would, "You've been eating a lot more then usual are you okay? You seem nervous."

L was not fooled, not in the least and decided to take a drink of his sugar induced tea before answering.

"Why do you ask Raito-kun? Curiousity of my nerves seems somewhat Kira-like behavior."

L saw the irratation in Lights eyes, "A friend can't worry Ryuzaki, and you can't deny that you have been acting strange."

"Raito-kun is correct in the assumption that I am nervous." This immediately caught the taskforce's attention, I mean it's not every day that the detective is nervous about something.

L looked at everyone, then sighed, "We have a new member joining the taskforce today."

Light's eyes widden, "Who?"

L got another drink and sighed, "If you must know she will be here in just a few moments, I'm sure she wouldn't mind introducing herself." L rolled his eyes and sipped the last drink.

Everyone stared, then Matsuda stood up, "Wow! I hope she's cute!"

The detective nearly choked on his tea, coughing he said, "Well Imagine me with red in my hair, and boobs...and you have the new member of the team."

L sighed and looked at the clock, "Exactly 20 minutes and 7 seconds late." He shook his head, grabbing his fork and beginning to eat his cake.

Matsuda sat down, his cheeks stained red and avoided meeting anyone's eyes.

Approximately 23 seconds later a loud knock was heard. L jumped, falling into his beloved cake, screaming quiet loudly, "Hide the sweets!"

Light simply raised an eyebrow and got up, only to be knocked over by indeed L...with red in his hair and boobs.

"L!" The girl yelled and cuddled Light, then looked up at Light, then stood up screaming, "KIRA!"

She looked up at everyone staring at her and the girl giggled, "Hello, I am Z."

The girl, now known as Z looked at L, covered in cake and winked, "Want me to lick that off of you, L?"

L shook his head and grabbed a napkin, quickly trying to get the cake off of him and sighed, "Hello Asuka."

Z pouted, "Aww L, you know that's just an alias. Call me Z."

The detective shivered, "As soon as you learn to call me Ryuzaki."

Z shrugged, walking over to L with her silent feet and looked at the computer screen, "So, Whatcha got for me, oh amazing L?"

"You need some time catching up Z, I have already printed out everything you need to read, it should take you...." He paused and put his thumb to his lips, "5 days."

Z giggled again, "I bet I could finish in 3." She suddenly jumped on L, her legs wrapping around his neck, sitting on the detectives shoulders.

L Glared at the computer screen while everyone stared openly at the girl perched on L's shoulders.

"Every 3 seconds, fish lose there memory...so you're all fish correct? You should look away...now."

The task force still stared at the girl, amazement and shock etched into there features.

"Er...Moths to a flame?" She pointed at Light, "The Light is over there..."

They all still stared, including Light, still shocked at the young girl's actions.

She sweat dropped, "You're all vegetables then...L? are you sure they're really detectives?"

"Back to work everyone." L said calmly, as if he didn't have a very strange girl sitting on his shoulders. "Asuka, Please refrain from sitting on people."

"Hey! you sit your way, I sit mine!" Z grinned and grabbed a slick red nano iPod from her small black backpack with things decorated all over it randomly. She leaned over and whispered in L's ear, "Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my...satisfaction."

Z found herself on the floor, her arms behind her back, and a heavy weight over her. She looked up into angry eyes and giggled, "I still know how to rile you up eh?"

Light looked at the girl and then back at L, confused. L's eyes turned back to there emotionless blank stare, and he spoke softly, "Asuka, I trust that you will not distract anyone on the task force from the case. If you do then you will pay the consequences, Asuka."

The girl struggled, "Stop calling me Asuka!" She looked behind herself, at L, a smirk on her lips, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

L glared, "You are outrageous, Asuka." Z growled at the alias and turned her self around quickly, kicking L straight in the chin, The contact causing the detective to fly backwards, landing on top of Matsuda. "Eh!?" Matsuda stood up quickly, trying to help the injured detective up, when he felt weight on his back. Matsuda froze and felt his head being pulled to look up and met amber gold eyes. "Hehe, You're kinda cute."

"Whats you're name?"

"Uh-ahm...Call me Matsuda."

Z grinned devilishly and suddenly kissed the detective upside down as they are. Z flipped her self off and shrugged, "Wow, this is a lot of excitement in one day!"

Matsuda blushed red and wanted to crawl under a rock. He sputtered like a kid and Z giggled, "Oh you liked it." She winked and L finally had enough, sat in is his chair and begun typing. Z smirked and Light screeched when suddenly he felt the girl climb onto his back and begin reading what was on the screen. "Interesting." She hugged Light's face and put her head on top of his.

"Uh Ryuzaki?" Light was a little scared to tell the girl himself to get off of his shoulders.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"Uh..you're friend...She's on my shoulders."

"So it would seem Raito-kun."

Z stared at the computer. "Kira.." She laughed "Thinks he's god?!" She curled around Lights face laughing, resulting in Light getting a whole lot of boob in his face. Light froze, "Uhm....."

Z stopped and pulled her self up, sitting normally on Lights shoulders. "Oh...I'm sorry." She giggled and played with Lights hair. Light sighed..."Ryuzaki?"

"You're going to have to get used to it, Raito-kun."

Z giggled more and yanked on Lights hair. Light winced slightly, "Aww L, look! He doesn't get turned on by it like you do." The somewhat devil detective giggled at the detective trying to ignore it. L's eyes widen and looked at the faces of the taskforce quickly, only Light seem to catch the sentences, who was now blushing like mad. L glared at the devil named Z, "Asuka, please do not reveal those kind of things to people I do not wish to know."

Z glared slightly, "Stop it, or I will bite you." She giggled again and started braiding Light's hair. Light glared at the computer screen but tried to grasp his composure and not push this girl away. Knowing L, that would be Kira-like behavior.

"LIGHT-KUN MY LOVE!"

Everyone sighed, looking at the blond standing in the doorway.

"Oh dear lord, save us." L grumbled.

Z Looked over curiously at the girl, "Hm? Who is this? L didn't mention you."

Misa looked at Light, then the girl sitting on his shoulders, Misa screamed, "WHO ARE YOU!?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MISA-MISA'S LIGHT-KUN?!?!"

Z sweat dropped, "Well now I know why. Misa..Incase you haven't notice, Light has the ability to think and breathe for himself, He is without a doubt a human being, and slavery IS illegal, so Light doesn't belong to you, sorry for the misunderstanding, oh and unless you're really three years old, you're supposed to say 'I' not refer to yourself in third person, and it's really NOT cute. Get over yourself."

"MISA-MISA DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON LIGHT-KUN'S SHOULDERS!?!"

Z winced, "My name is Asuka, for you anyway. and please don't scream I'm 3 feet away from you. You can speak like a normal person Misa, I know you can! Come on! It's okay!"

Misa growled, "Don't treat Misa-Misa like a dog, and get off of Light-kun!"

"Well, you are a bitch, you deserve to be treated like one. No, I will not." Z looked over at L.

L just shrugged and continued typing away at his computer. Misa looked at Light, "Light-kun! Tell that icky girl to get off of you!"

"Icky?" Z looked down at herself, "Hmm...."

Light simply looked at the computer screen, "Misa, please, we are very busy. There has been enough distractions today."

"Indeed." L rolled his eyes, reaching for a lollipop.


End file.
